powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Purikura Daisakusen
Purikura Daisakusen (プリクラ大作戦), (translation: Purikura Great Tactics), also known as Princess Clara Daisakusen, is an arcade game made by Atlus. "Purikura", which is also the name of a type of photo booth also made by Atlus in this case, is an abbreviation of "Princess Kurara", of the Power Instinct series, who stars in this action shoter spin-off. It was released in the arcades in 1996 and received a Sega Saturn port later on in the year. Gameplay The game is a shoter with isometric view, the player have beetwen three different playable characters to choose. After choosing a character the player will have to advance across five stages defeating all the enemies that appears on each mission. The characters have three different forms to attack the enemies: button "A" is to shot, button "B" performs a powerful close range attack button "C" is to perform a special attack, this special attack is done with the Pure Egg which is a living egg that helps the player in battle and can evolve in diferents forms, to perform this attack the player must have at least one level of the power gauge, also, by taping twice in one direction the character will perform a dash move that helps to avoid the enemy attacks. The game have a two player mode where two players can play at the same time using each one a different character. In the superior part of the screen can be seen different indicators, these are: Life Points , Number of bombs, Timer, Character number(lives) , Power gauge, the score of the player, and in the inferior part of the screen there are the number of credits available. The Life Points are represented by three small red hearts, the player will loose these life points if it's character is touched by an enemy or hit by an attack, when the player loose all the hearts, a character number(one life) is used and substracted from the character number indicator. when all the caracter number are lost the player have the option to use a credit to continue, if not, then the game will be over. The player can loose a character number if the timer reach zero and still haven't finished the mission. Depending of the attack used to defeat the enemy, the player will get either a gem or will recue animals. When an enemy is destroyed with the shot, it will release animals. Rescuing animals builts the power gauge on the superior corner of the screen. When the gauge is full the player can use the Pure egg special attack. The gauge can be filled to the maximum of three levels. Defeating the enemies with the close range attack, will grant gems to the player, the gems increase the score of the player and will influence in which creature the Pure egg might evolve . Also, while defeating an enemy with this attack, will push the enemy making it clash with other nearby enemies, this will cause a domino effect, destroying all the enemies involved, exponentially multiplying the points gained by the player per the number of enemies destroyed. The close range attack can be performed while dashing, this will give more strenght to the attack. The palyer get points collecting power ups, special items, defeating enemies or rescuing th habitants of Miracle Wolrd(the animals that some enemies release when they are defeated) getting points will cause the character upgrade his/her level increasing the power or range of his/her attacks. After defeating the Boss of each mission the score of the player is calculated. The player receives points by the numbre of gems collected, animal rescued and time spent on finishing the mission. At the end of each stage the player will face a final boss that will attack in it's unique way. Once the player defeat the boss will have the opportunity to make extra points collecting the items or miracle world habitants that the boss release when it is defeated. During the each mission the player may find the "miracle mirror" an special item that transform the character in his/her alternate self changing his/her appearence and making him/her unvulnerable to the enemies, while the character is under the effect of the miracle mirror She/he can destroy enemies by only touch them . In the final stage the player will fight againts the leader of the Scrap Empire once it is defeated it will set queen Urara free and the ending of the game is show. The game has multiple ending and it changes depending if the game was finished in one or two player mode, the character combination used and even form of the Pure egg. Sega Saturn Port Released in November 15th, 1996. The Sega Saturn version is nearly identical to the original adding some new features like: *A new full animated anime style opening *Character introduction mode, where the player can watch several artworks of the main characters, while each character tell their respective story, these narrations are fully voiced. *The endigs are voice acted. *Sound test mode, in which the player can listen every melody of the soundtrack(which is an arranged version) and sound effects. *A options screen where the player can configurate the controller and tweak some characteristics of the game. Gameplay wise some notable differences would be that, unlike the original game, there are a limited number of continues, being three continues top and that the dash move can be assigned to one button as an alternate way to perform said move. There is a special edition of the game wich includes a calendar as a gift. Story Miracle World... A pacific realm, homeland of Princess Kurara, she went into a training journey to planet Earth (Could she be training in a fighting tournament?) But something was about to happend after she leave her kingdom. It is said that in Miracle World exists a magic stone known as the "Miracle Orb" and is able to grant almost any wish. Habitants of Miracle World only wish to live on peace and harmony, so the power of the stone have remained unused and it's safety have been entrusted to the royal family for many generations. Miracle World have been a peaceful place without any kind of conflict for several years, but one day, machine like beings from a kingdom known as the Scrap Empire invaded it in order to steal the orb. Princess Urara desperately tried to stop the invasion, but was defeated by Flash, the king of the Scrap Empire. Flash took Urara as hostage confining her inside his body forcing the habitants of miracle world to use their magic to transform anyone inside the kingdom into small defenseless animals to avoid any kind of rebelion. All the people, now transformed into small animals were put inside Scrap Empire army machines and confined to slowly transform Miracle World into a Realm of Machines. Kirara, twin sister of Kurara managed to scape from the castle taking with her the Miracle orb. On her way she found Grey, Urara's boyfriend who was being transformed into an animal, but thanks to the power of the Miracle Orb, he doesn't transformed completly. Kirara contacted Kurara who was still on Planet Earth and told her that she must comeback inmediatly. When Kurara arrived to Miracle World, Kirara and Grey informed her that the realm was invaded and Urara kidnapped. So, the three of them started a great operation to rescue Urara and save Miracle World. Main Characters *Kurara Apricot *Kirara Apricot *Grey O' Brien *Urara Apricot Helpers The helpers are character that give support to the playable characters by attacking the enemies. At the start of the game the default helper is the "Pure Egg" the helpers will evolve in different creatures depending of the player's score at the end of each mission. The final evolutions of the pure egg(Goddess, Jack Frost, Valkyre and Lich) are the only ones that interact in the endings. *'Pure Egg' *'Big Eye' *'Fairy' *'Dragon Puppy' *'Angel' *'Tiny Devil' *'Goddess' *'Jack Frost' *'Valkyrie' *'Lich' Missions *'Mission 1:' S.O.S.!! Great Battle in a Magical Kingdom!! *'Mission 2:' The armored Railroad of the desert !! Epic maneuver!! *'Mission 3: '''Return to the Miracle Royal Capital' !! Peace Restore Operation ! *'Mission 4: ' Extremely Cold!! Sub-zero Battle plan! *'''Mission 5: The last Fight!! Battle againts the god machine of the darkness!! Bosses *'Spin Tyura: '''Description, Weapons, Advice, Music theme *'Sky Lady: Description, Weapons, Advice, Music theme *'Judgment: '''Description, Weapons, Advice, Music theme *'Death Scissors: 'Description, Weapons, Advice, Music theme *'Flash the All : 'Description, Weapons, Advice, Music theme Items * S'hot Power Up: A jewel in the shape of Kurara top part of her magic wand. It increases the power of the character shots. * S'hot Speed Up :' A jewel in the shape of Kirara top part of her magic wand. It increases the speed of the character shots. * Cake Slice: Recovers one life point. * Whole Cake: Recovers all the life points * Miracle Mirror: '''A gold mirror that transforms the characters in their alternate selves for 10 seconds giving to them invulnerability againts the enemies * '''1UP: A Kurara doll that grants one character number(life) to the player. * Bonus Items: They can be: Money bags, gold, necklaces or crowns. Collecting these items will add points to the player score. Soundtrack On octuber 18 1996, Scitron realeased the original soundtrack. This soundtrack was completly based in the original arcade game, for that reason the new music themes from the saturn port, like the main theme Yuuki Shinjite and the character's themes from the character introduction mode, are not included. Purikura Daisakusen Original Soundtrack Staff Purikura Daisakusen Staff Media Promotional Artwork Prikurapromoart.jpg Prikuraall.jpg Prikura promotional poster.jpg Packaging File:Purikurabox.jpg|Japanese box art (Saturn) Screenshots File:Prikura01.jpg File:Prik0003.png File:Prik0002.png Category:Games